Hopelessly Incomplete
by McFlytheMusical
Summary: This chapter: "I am not gonna look like a pansy!" "All of them, in one car!" "Hey, guys, has anyone seen Inferno?" "That girl has the bladder of a squirrel" Enjoy.
1. Going to Camp Green Lake

**A/N: Yaaay! New Story! Sorry it's another Holes one, I just have so many ideas! This one was mainly written by me, but my sister helped. Alright, here we go!**

Hopelessly Incomplete

Chapter 1

Going to Camp Green Lake

_Only he that has travelled the road  
>knows where the holes are deep.<br>_**_-Chinese proverb_**

Eight girls were on their way to camp.

Nothing new there.

Well, except, these were_ criminal _girls headed to a criminal _boys_ camp.

"Do you think we'll like it there?" Wiggles asked, fiddling restlessly with the ends of her hair and wriggling in her seat.

"Gotta be better than Blue River," Inferno mumbled, reading a magazine.

These girls had originally been at Camp Blue River, a camp for criminal girls, until their warden had a cardiac arrest **(A/N: That's a heart attack.)** and there were no more relatives to take his place. Well, there was one, but he was 3 and not much use at all. So, after some thought, the remaining counsellors decided to send some of the less violent girls to their brother camp, Camp Green Lake. The rest went to jail.

"I honestly don't think we will," Mint groaned, fiddling with her hair, "The only good part is the boys."

The others moaned.

"Boys are scum," Inferno grumbled, "I wish they would die in a hole."

The girls laughed weakly.

"I don't want to go," Gem whispered.

"Why not Gem?" Ice asked, "You're gorgeous. You'll have all the boys at your feet."

"I'm just so nervous. I haven't been around boys for ages, and I might not know what to say," Gem explained.

"I'm with you there Gem," Coco said, "I'll probably end up stuttering or something and make a complete fool out of myself."

"And me," Apple said quietly, "I get so nervous around boys, especially cute ones. I want to go back to Blue River."

Mint ran a hand through her hair.

"Whatever. _I_ think it'll be fun."

Wiggles groaned and clutched her stomach.

"I'm hungry you guys," she whimpered.

"Here, have a chocolate bar," Gem said, reaching behind her and pressing one in Wiggles quivering hand, "It's a bit squished and quite melted, but it's the only food I could find in my bag."

"Thanks," Wiggles whispered.

Shark tugged on the end of her baggy t-shirt.

"Are we there yet?"

Mint hit her over the head.

Gem turned on her iPod which she had smuggled into camp. The bus smelt, and it wasn't just because Ice had started to apply nail polish to her perfect nails. Coco returned to eating gummy bears and playing on her DS. She seemed oblivious to everything that was happening around her.

"Yellow car!"

Mint rubbed the spot where Shark had hit her.

"What the hell Shark?" she yelled, "There was no yellow car! Yellow dirt, yellow bus, yellow spotted lizard, sure, but no yellow car!"

"Sorry," Shark mumbled, "I thought I saw one."

"You guys, look out the window," Ice giggled, twirling her glossy hair around her finger dreamily.

"Wow," Gem mumbled. There were loads of boys out there. All of them were wearing dirty orange jumpsuits, and some of them even had their shirt off, showing their perfectly chiselled muscles.

"Esos chicos son tan lindos!" Coco exclaimed.

The guard suddenly walked up to Wiggles and yanked her off her seat.

"Get offa my bus."

Meanwhile, the boys were wondering who the new arrival was.

"Whoever it is, they won't be in our tent. We're all full up as it is," X-Ray said, rubbing his filthy glasses on his filthy jumpsuit.

Only Zig-Zag noticed the black Volvo that was trailing behind the bus.

"You guys, look!" he cried, "A car!"

Twitch instantly began to twitch insanely. He loved cars, and this one was sure pretty. The car stopped.

A lady with long, dyed red hair and studs in her nose and lip stepped out.

"Boys, please welcome the delinquents of Camp Blue River!" She announced.

"That's the girls camp!" Caveman whispered excitedly to Zero. He nodded rapidly, his afro bouncing up and down.

The lady called out the other tents and eventually got to D-Tent.

"I wonder who we'll be getting," X-Ray said.

"Hollie Cook."

Ice practically floated off of the bus. She had long brown hair which was tied in a side ponytail, and she wore dark sunglasses that covered her eyes. She was slender and wore a white floaty tank top and black jeans, with sandals on her feet. Her skin was quite pale.

"Shannon Jackson."

The girl that stepped off was Apple and she was a tall girl with tanned legs and messy blonde hair. Her eyes were a watery emerald green and they glittered as she surveyed her surroundings. She wore a red checked dress with a sparkly red hairband in her hair. She looked a bit too innocent for Camp Green Lake, even though they knew she probably wasn't.

"Shannon," Armpit commented, "Not bad."

"Belladonna Robertson."

"Belladonna," Magnet muttered, "Of course, there _had_ to be a Belladonna." But when she stepped off of the bus, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Coco had shoulder length wavy brown hair with a blue corsage. Her piercing brown eyes seemed to look right through you and she looked Hispanic. She was skinny with curves in all the right places, . Her blue undershirt with a peacock print tank on top fit her figure perfectly, and she wore blue camo capri's. On her feet were black pointy pumps.

"Kayla James."

Squid, as with many others, delighted in this girl. Gem had a model figure and long blonde hair, which was in a side plait with a purple corsage in it. She had a white layered frilly tank top and black velvet shorts on, and purple hightops on her feet. Her eyes were like a pool of blue-ish green, and her lips were glossy and pink. She drifted elegantly in between Coco and Ice.

"Mackenzie Adams."

"That's a weird name," Caveman commented.

Shark skipped off of the bus and looked around with her dark eyes. Her hair was like a pom-pom and brown, pulled back with a black hairband. It bounced as she moved. A shark-tooth necklace hung delicately around her neck. She was very tanned. Her top was baggy and black, with a giant blue fish on it. She wore jean shorts and sneakers. She looked about 14 years old.

"Alison Farr."

Mint was Asian, with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and outlined carefully with eyeliner and smoky black eyeshadow. They glinted as she saw the boys. She wore a black sequinned tube top and black jeans with pumps. Her lips were slightly purple and she was very pretty, with a skinny, but still curvy figure. As she walked, the bangles that were lined all the way up of her arm clattered together. She stood next to Coco.

"Emma Thorne."

"See, there's a normal name," Twitch said.

Wiggles stumbled off the bus and fell face-first into the dirt. The boys laughed. She picked herself up, twitching. She had long, straight, almost ginger hair that hung over her tiny frame, and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a long silver tank top and a pink denim miniskirt that was too big for her. On her feet were hightops. She scampered to the end of the line nervously.

"And, finally, Aimee Barker."

The boys started cat-calling, expecting another model girl, but they stopped when they saw Inferno stomp off the bus and glare at the boys with her dark eyes. Her hair was light blonde,messily cut with layers, and streaked with green and pink. She had on a cropped top and ripped black leggings. There was a small tattoo of a snake/tiger/scorpion (The girls had narrowed it down to being one of those, but nobody knew what it really was) on her arm. The slogan on her top was 'Peace dudes'. She had black converse on her feet. She shoved into Armpit as she walked by, making him topple over. The boys laughed again. She glared at them, showed them the finger and sauntered off next to Wiggles, who was jumping from foot to foot. The girls were led over to the office.

A few minutes later the girls emerged, only in orange jumpsuits, pulling along their bags and carrying the clothes that they had taken off.

Wiggles kept tripping over her own feet. The boys laughed and Inferno silenced them with a look. Mr Sir followed, only there was a small purple mark on his cheek. He showed them to DG tent (D tent for girls) and hurried away, but not before shooting a dirty look at Inferno. She returned the look and plonked down on her cot.

"It smells like barf in here," she announced.

"No joke Inferno," Gem said, going over to her cot.

"And the sheets smell like milk!" Wiggles frowned, her nose pressed against the sheets.

"I thought this was a new tent, they could at least afford some decent _air_," Apple said.

"Darling, this is a criminal camp. They don't care about _our _air," said Ice, rummaging in her bag. She drew out a small bottle of perfume and sprayed it in the air, making the girls cough.

Just as she was putting it back in her bag, an over-grown child bounded in. He had no hair and a big bushy beard. His nose was slathered in sunscreen and he had kneesocks up to his thighs.

"Hello girlies!" he cried. The girls exchanged a look and mumbled a hello.

"I am Mr. Pendanski, D-tent's counsellor. You already have a counsellor I presume?"

"Kiwi," Ice nodded, not looking up from the magazine she was now scanning.

"Yes, but you will be digging with the other D-tent, the boys D-tent. I assume you know the schedule?"

"Yep," Gem said, peering over Ice's shoulder at the magazine.

"Goodie. See you later." He bounded out of the tent.

"What a dork," Inferno mumbled.

Just when the girls were getting settled, eight boys came into the tent.

"Oh great! They let idiots come in our tents now!" Mint cried, throwing her hands up.

"What do you mean idiots?" a large black boy asked.

"By idiots I think I mean idiots," Mint smirked.

"What you say to me?" the boy threatened, holding up his fists.

"I think she said you are an idiot. I personally agree," Inferno said, standing up and poking the in his stomach. He stumbled back.

"Easy, _Aimee,_" he whimpered.

"It's Inferno and don't you forget it," she walked towards him threateningly. He cowered away. "That's more like it," she said smugly.

Ice walked over to the boys and held out her hand.

"I'm Ice and this is Coco, Apple, Gem, Shark, Mint, Wiggles and Inferno," she smiled.

"Cool. I'm X-Ray and this is Squid, Zero, Caveman, Twitch, Magnet, Zig-Zag and you know Armpit," X-Ray said, gesturing at each of the boys as he said their name.

Wiggles walked up to Twitch. His eye was twitching.

"You got something in your eye?" she asked.

"No. Have you?" he replied.

Wiggles realised her eye was also twitching. She giggled shyly.

"I guess not. Sorry. . um. . . Twitch?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like someone's in luuurve!" Ice whispered to Gem, who stifled her giggle.

Squid gazed at her, but she just glared at him when she caught him. He glared back, all admiration from before lost.

Suddenly, a loud bell rung.

"What's that?" Apple asked.

"Dinner bell. C'mon,"Armpit replied, gesturing towards the door.

The girls looked at eachother and filed out of the tent.

Squid caught up to X-Ray.

"Well, we didn't get the worst bunch."

**A/N: Chapter 1 done! Whooo! Read and review guys!**


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

Dinner

X-Ray spotted the girls as soon as they walked into the dining room.

"Yo! D-Tent! Over here!"

The girls went over to where he was, which originally had been one table, but had been extended to two tables when the girls arrived.

"So, what did you do at Camp Blue River?" Squid asked.

"We dug holes," Ice said.

"How deep?" Zig-Zag wanted to know.

"Five feet," Gem said.

"Isn't that a bit hard for a _girl_?" Squid sneered at the last word.

"What, you think you're stronger than us? Is that what it is?" Gem frowned, crossing her arms.

"I know we're stronger than you," he grinned, almost as if he was challenging her.

"What is your problem?" Gem said in a low voice.

"What's yours?" Squid sneered.

"Ugh. I'm going back to the tent. Who's coming?" Gem asked angrily.

"I am," Ice said.

"Me too," Coco agreed.

They all stood up and dumped their trays over by the serving area, then walked out.

"What's their problem?" Zig-Zag asked Mint. She just shrugged.

Gem strutted into the tent and fell backwards on her cot with an 'umph'.

"What's the matter Gem?" Coco asked gently.

"Squid is the matter. He's such a jerk!" Gem replied angrily.

"He is pretty jerky," Ice had to agree with her friend, who smiled at her quickly, then went back to her grumpy expression.

"Still, you two would be pretty cute together," Coco said, pulling her long, black nightdress over her head.

"No we wouldn't. He's a jerk and I hate him and I never want to see him again!" There was such venom in her voice that Coco let go of the subject and allowed her to change into her black cheerleader shorts and pink tank top in peace.

Just then, Apple, Inferno, Mint and Wiggles walked in.

"Hey, do you know where the showers are?" Apple asked.

"No. I've only seen the boys showers so the girl ones must be somewhere," Ice replied, putting on an oversized black baggy t-shirt and lime green shorts.

Shark raced into the tent, her hair dripping and a towel around her.

"You found the showers?" Mint asked.

"Yep. They're near the warden's cabin," Shark explained. There was instantly a rush for the door.

Gem sighed and climbed into her cot.

"I'm going to sleep. Night," she mumbled.

The others murmured a goodnight and set out to find the showers. On their way there, they bumped into the boys.

"Is Gem okay? She sped out pretty quick at dinner," Caveman asked.

"She's fine. Just a bit grumpy with _somebody _in particular," Ice said, looking at Squid. He scowled.

"So, where are you going?" Zero asked quietly.

"The showers," Apple answered.

" Okay. Night then," X-Ray said.

"Night."

Back in the tent, Gem was thinking about what Coco had said. They may be cute together, but she hated him, right? Of course she did. He was a sexist jerk who only cared about himself. She turned over in her cot. If she hated him, then why couldn't she get him out of her head? She decided to avoid him from now on, so she wouldn't get angry or dream about him or worse.

The song Love Story by Taylor Swift kept running through her head, along with Squid's face, and Gem hated it. She closed her eyes and eventually fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	3. First Holes

Chapter 3

First Holes

At 4:30 in the morning, a loud bugle rang out through the camp.

"It's so early!" Shark complained, sliding out of bed and bringing the sheets with her.

"We got to sleep in until five at Blue River!" Mint grumbled.

"Well, we gotta get up, or we'll get in trouble," Apple reasoned.

"I agree with Apple. We don't want to get in trouble on our first day here," Ice said.

"Me too," Gem said. She was like Ice's deputy, always there for her friend.

"And me," Coco was also best friends with Ice. Ice, Her and Gem were like the X-Ray, Armpit and Squid of DG Tent.

Ice sprang up out of her bed and put on her orange jumpsuit over her Spongebob tank top. She tied the sleeves around her waist like some of the boys had yesterday. Gem followed her example, pulling on her jumpsuit and a pink and white camo print tank top.

Inferno refused to get up, even when Coco, in her jumpsuit (which was worn properly) and a blue and white striped tank top, with her hair pulled back with a yellow bandanna **A/N: So I'm going to put a lot of description in the clothes because I love clothes, so sorry if it's a bit long)**, pulled the covers off of her bed and bashed her over the head with a pillow.

"I'm not getting up. Wake me at five," she groaned.

"C'mon. We've got to go dig our holes, whether we like it or not, so we may as well put up with it."

"I'm not getting up."

"You're acting stupidly."

"So?"

"You guys!" Wiggles groaned, pulling a yellow and white striped tank top and a short blue overshirt on. Her ginger hair had gone curly and was pulled back with a blue bandanna.

It was Shark who finally got her up by licking her arm all the way down and up. **(A/N: Well, she is pretty weird!)**.

"Gross Shark!" Inferno complained, but got up anyway and pulled on a plain brown t-shirt over her jumpsuit.

"You asked for it!" Shark grinned widely, fiddling with the end of her long blue and green top.

By then, Mint had got dressed in a deep red tank top with a skull necklace around her slim neck, so they headed out to get their shovels and eat their breakfast.

"What is this?" Ice asked, holding up the tortilla dripping with honey. Her face was twisted in disgust.

"Breakfast. Now, eat," Mr Sir snapped. Ice stuffed it in her mouth, a frown on her honey-smeared face. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Here's where ya'll be diggin' your holes," he spat where they were to dig.

"Gross," Apple muttered before getting started on her hole.

It took a little while before she was finally able to break the hard earth. The others seemed to be doing alright as well, apart from Wiggles, who was so small and tiny that her shovel just bounced off the earth. Twitch came up to her.

"Need some help?"

Wiggles nodded and handed him her shovel. He positioned it onto the earth and then jumped on the metal part. The shovel sank into the ground.

"Oh! Twitch! Thank you so much!" Wiggles cried, hugging him.

"No problem," Twitch blushed. He was grinning so much it looked like his face would split in two.

Wiggles pulled away from him and continued digging her hole. Surprisingly, once she got past the hard crust of the ground, she was a fast digger.

Zero was the first one done, followed shortly by Shark. Then it was X-Ray and Inferno, then Magnet and Coco. Ice finished not long before Caveman and Wiggles and Twitch finished at around the same time, despite Wiggles rocky start. Mint and Zig-Zag were soon done and so were Apple and Armpit. It was only Gem left, and Squid.

Gem had taken a long time purposely. She wanted to get away from Squid, but he had taken a long time too, just to annoy Gem.

Gem finished her hole and looked up towards the sun. Something was covering it. A silhouette.

"Need some help?" Squid smirked.

"Not from you," Gem sneered back.

"Fair enough."

He walked away.

"Wait, Squid?" Gem called, pulling herself out of her hole.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you such an idiot?"

He grinned.

"It's all part of the charm."

"Squid?" Gem asked again.

"Yeah?"

"What charm?"

Squid smirked.

"The kind of charm that only I can be born with," he grinned.

He turned back towards camp. Gem followed, shovel trailing behind her.

Tomorrow would be a very eventful day, that was for sure. . .


	4. Getting Tired

Chapter 4

Getting Tired

"Get up!" Alpha, another of the counsellors from the Blue River yelled, "GET UP!"

The girls got up fairly quickly. They knew you didn't keep Alpha waiting, as she had an awful temper. She looked fairly scary too, with her messy brown hair, dark eyes and menacing grin. She was short, but that didn't stop her from hurting the girls if she wanted to.

"Alright. . ." Wiggles mumbled, hugging her pillow and not wanting to get up.

"We're just coming!" said Ice, who was already up and dressed, as was Gem, Coco and Apple. Shark and Mint were still lying down and Inferno was just getting ready under her covers.

"I really don't like it here," Apple whispered to Gem, who nodded in agreement. They had been here for about a week now, and they still were not fond of the camp.

"Yeah, I mean, we have to get up early and the boys are all brats," Gem said.

"You know Gem, you're probably the only one who thinks that. And it's just Squid who gets on your nerves anyway."

"True, true. Anyway, what about you and Armpit?"

"What about me and Armpit?"

"Well, you seem to have been getting rather friendly lately."

Apple blushed.

"We're not that close."

"Mmmhmm."

Just then, whilst trying to pull on a boot, Inferno went hurtling into Wiggles, who had finally got up. She fell onto Ice and, who fell onto Apple and Gem. Apple fell over onto Shark's bed pulling her out, and Gem fell onto Mint's bed, pushing her off onto Coco, who was against the side of the tent. The tent wobbled precariously.

"Wow," said Mint breathlessly.

"That was close," Ice panted, trying to catch her breath, "The tent almost fell down. We have to be more careful."

Apple suddenly burst out in tears.

"What is it Apple?" asked Shark, who was Apple's best friend.

"It's just . ." she sobbed, "I hate it here. I want to go back to Blue River."

Wiggle started sniffling too, and pretty soon all of the girls were in tears.

X-Ray walked into the tent, flanked by Squid and Armpit.

"Hey girls, we have to go down to break-" he stopped when he saw the state the girls were in- messily piled on the floor and crying their eyes out.

"What happened?"

"The tent- and the- and-" Coco sobbed.

"It's- it's none of your business," Inferno managed to choke out.

"Okay, well then. . . see you. . ." X-Ray, who had no idea what to do when girls were crying, backed out of the tent.

"Wait," Ice sniffed, "We're just coming." She managed to get to her feet and pulled Gem up with her.

"See you outside then. . ." X-Ray said.

"Cool. Fine," Ice said, but when she was sure the boys had left, she said something that everyone had wanted to say all week.

"We gotta get out of here."


	5. Stupid Plans,Stupid Girlsand Stupid Boys

Chapter 5

Stupid Plans, Stupid Girls and Stupid Boys

Ever since the tent incident, everything had been moving in slow motion for Gem. They had agreed to have a meeting about leaving on the Friday of that week, and to Gem, Friday seemed years away. The fights with Squid, the secret sobbing and the being thrashed at pool by the boys was too boring, too predictable, and she was tired. When Friday finally came, she was relieved. No more of this torturous regime. Gem was elated.

The boys, on the other hand, had no idea what was happening. The girls had been acting strange all week, but they assumed it was their time of the month. How wrong they were.

"So," Ice began the meeting, "We've all decided that we want to get out of here, right?"

"Right," the others murmured.

"So, how do we go about doing that?"

"Well. . ." Apple began, but was interrupted by the tent door opening. A tall black girl walked in. She had long, wavy black hair with honey-blonde tips, big brown eyes, and she was wearing a red tank top and her orange jumpsuit.

"Hiya," the girl said, "I'm Camryn Payne and I'm in your tent now!"

"Hi," the girls murmured, distraught that their meeting was interrupted.

"Why are you here?" Wiggles asked her quietly.

"Well, I didn't get on with the people in my old tent, GA Tent, so they moved me here because you guys have a spare bunk."

Mint sighed.

"We were using that for decent food, but fine," she went over to the bed and threw off all the sweets, chocolate and crisps.

"Thanks, I guess," Camryn smiled.

"So, what's your nickname?" Coco asked.

"Bambi, probably because of the eyes," Camryn answered, pointing to her eyes.

"Cool. I'm Ice and this is Wiggles, Coco, Inferno, Mint, Gem, Shark and Apple," Ice said.

"So. . . what are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"Well, we _were_ having a meeting. . ." Wiggles began, but Inferno stopped her.

"None of your business, _Bambi_," she sneered.

"A meeting about what?" Bambi asked.

"Nothing important," Gem said just as the dinner bell went, "Let's go eat."

…...

When the girls walked into the mess hall, they noticed that some things were different. For one, there were two extra chairs, and two, a new boy was sat on one of them.

"Who's he?" Apple asked as she sat down next to Armpit.

"That's Jake Burke. Better known as Ace."

"He already has a nickname?"

"Oh, he's not new. He was moved from C-Tent because he got beaten up."

"He's a wimp?" Inferno asked.

"Yeah, a little. He doesn't talk much," X-Ray answered.

_Bambi examined the boy. He had long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, and he was fair-skinned. He wore a green t-shirt under his jumpsuit and had a bandanna tied around his head. His eyes were downcast and she could see he was reading under the table._

"Hey," she said softly to him. Ace didn't look up, "I'm Bambi."

"Ace," he said quietly.

"I'm new, well, in this tent anyway. I was in GA tent before," she smiled at him.

"Why did you leave?"

Bambi sighed.

"Nobody really liked me in my tent. I was a bit of a loner. One day when we'd just got here, these girls ganged up on me, right, and they were about to beat me up but Lottie, our 'counsellor', found us and decided that it was too much of a risk to have me in that tent, so they moved me into GD tent because it had a spare bunk. I never really belonged in GA tent. That was the place for really bad crimes, like murder, and all I did was steal a necklace. I guess they only put me in there because there wasn't enough room in the other tents, but when we moved here, some of the really bad people got sent to jail, so only the _milder _criminals were sent here," she snorted, "Yeah, really mild."

Ace grinned.

"Mine was kinda the same as yours," he said quietly, "I was in the tent that had a 'badness level' that was just a bit bigger than D-Tent. Some boys beat me up one day because they saw me writing letters to my mother. I went to sleep with a black eye and a bruised nose. One of the counsellors found me and they brought me to D- Tent."

"That's really sad," Bambi said, and then realised that most people were staring at her and Ace. Ace looked down at his book again, blushing.

"Well?" she asked, "What are y'all staring at?"

"Nothing," Gem mumbled, and resumed to chatting with Ice.

…...

When the girls got back into the tent, Ice made sure that Bambi was taking a shower before she resumed the meeting.

"Let's start from where we got interrupted," she said, "Apple?"

"Well, I was thinking that we stock up on as much food as we can, dress up in our darkest clothes, hotwire Mr Sir's car and drive off," Apple suggested.

"That's a good plan," Gem said, "But I think that we should include Bambi. She's as much a part of this tent as the rest of us."

"I think so too," Coco agreed.

"Okay, okay," Ice gave in, "Shark, you go get her."

Shark rushed out of the tent, eager to find her new friend. When she finally found Bambi drying her hair, she grabbed her arm and dragged her off to the tent, where the rest of the group were sitting.

"I. . . got. . . her," she panted.

"Okay, what is this about guys?" Bambi crossed her arms.

"Well, Bambi, we thought that we should tell you. . . we're leaving," Ice broke the news.

"Wh-why? We just got here!" Bambi said.

"Well, yeah, but we hate it here," Mint said.

"Erm, okay then, I guess," Bambi said, "I guess I'm in."

"Great!" Apple grinned, "Because we were just thinking that we should hotwire Mr Sir's car, load it up with food and leave soon."

"I think that is a good plan," Bambi began, "But aren't we including the boys?"

"Bambi, not all of us like the boys," Gem said.

"But why can't we include them? They hate it here just as much as we do!"

"I agree with Bambi," Coco said, looking at Gem with puppydog eyes, "The boys have been here longer than us, they must really be aching to get out."

"Fine," Gem gave in and Bambi grinned, "They cam come. But they'd better not be stupid, else we're leaving them at the side of the road."

The girls laughed. The plans were set.

…...

"What do you mean we're leaving?" X-Ray argued.  
>"We mean what we say," Inferno scowled.<p>

"Guys, I knew this wasn't a good idea!" Gem said.

"Yeah, sure you did," Squid muttered, "Nothings a good idea with you."

"Shut up," Gem growled.

"So, you're not coming?" Ice asked the boys.

"Oh, we're coming," X-Ray said, "Just one problem: we don't have any dark clothes."

"That's not a problem," Coco said, "And I have a solution. . ."

**A/N: So there it was! Two new arrivals and a plan in one chapter! The next chapter should be up soon, and it will be about the escape! Read and review please!**


	6. Escape!

Chapter 6

Escape!

"Are you serious?" Squid scowled, looking down at the black jumpsuit he was wearing. It was slightly too small for him, and it was fairly feminine, with a gem on the pockets.

"Well, you said you had no dark trousers, so you can wear our old jumpsuits," Gem grinned.

"Enjoy," Ice said with a flourish, before falling about laughing.

"Oh, haha," Zig-Zag said sarcastically, "Very funny."

The girls, on the other hand, had brought dark clothes. Gem was in a black lace top, a grey/brown bolero, dark boots and jeans, while Ice wore a navy blue t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black converse and black skinny jeans.

"Okay, guys, who's doing what?" Coco, in a black long-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, grey ballet pumps and black leggings, asked Ice.

"Hmm. . . I dunno. We should probably think about that," Ice replied, looking over at Wiggles, "Are you any good at stealing stuff, Wiggles?"

"Oh, I'm the best, she replied, grinning, smoothing down her long black tank top, which she wore over a black ra-ra skirt and light pumps.

"I'm pretty good as well," Shark said. She wore a black shark t-shirt, black flared jeans, a black coat and black boots, "I stole a shark necklace, and almost a whole shark head from a museum!"

"What museum were you at?" Bambi asked in disbelief. She was wearing a long-sleeved black top, a black skirt with tights, a black leather jacket and black shoes.

"The National Museum of Marine Biology," Shark answered with a grin. Inferno rolled her eyes and pulled her black hoodie over her head. She also wore black jeans and trainers.

"I can believe that," she said.

"Well, I could load up the car," Apple, in her black dress, grey bolero and grey plimsolls, suggested.

"I guess I could drive part of the way," Mint said. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a black ra-ra skirt, black leggings and brown ugg boots, "If I had some help from the boys."

"I could help," Zig-Zag volunteered, smiling at Mint, who blushed.

"Me too," X-Ray said.

"Okay, so Zig-Zag, X-Ray and Mint are driving. Who's getting food?"

"I will," Wiggles said.

"I will as well," Zero piped up.

"And I will," Shark said.

"I will, as long as Magnet can do it with me," Squid said, grinning at his Mexican friend.

"I'm in," Magnet grinned back.

"Awesome," Ice grinned, "Gem and I will get water, and the rest of you can load up the car. So it's settled. Let's go."

…...

The night was quiet and still. Gem and Ice crept through the shadows towards the water spigot, whilst Wiggles, Zero, Shark, Magnet and Squid sneaked into the Warden's cabin. When they all met back at Mr Sir's car, Gem and Ice had 18 canteens full of water, as well as the big tank on the back of the car, and the others had loads of food.

"Alright," X-Ray whispered, "We ready to go?"

"Yeah," the others whispered back.

"Who's driving first?" Apple asked.

"I am," Zig-Zag replied.

"Okay, then. Let's get in!" Coco said.

It was a good thing that the car was big, or else they all might not have fitted. Zig-Zag sat in the driver's seat with Mint next to him, and the rest sat in the back. Gem was forced to go next to Squid, and they were squidged up against eachother. Gem did not like it one bit.

"Escape!" Ice said, and they all cheered quietly, "Let's go!"

The car started revving up. The delinquents were smiling, that is, until Shark spotted something.

"Mr Sir!" The others turned towards the fat cowboy who was running in his pyjama bottoms (and nothing else).

"Oh no!" Apple cried.

"Start the car!" Twitch ordered.

"Quickly!" Zero said, biting his nails.

"Stop it, ye vermin!"

"Now, Zig-Zag!"

"I'm trying!" he turned the key again. Mr Sir had almost reached the car.

"Please, Zig-Zag."

"Turn the d*mn key!"

Mr Sir was at the car door. Thinking fast, Coco opened the door, right onto his head, knocking him out, and shut it quickly as the car began to move.

"Well done, Coco!" Magnet cried, "You saved us!"

"It was nothing," Coco blushed.

The car sped away in a cloud of exaust.


	7. Not Again

Chapter 7

Not Again

"Oh my God," Bambi said, when she could speak, "We actually. . . actually escaped?"

"Mmmhm," Ice mumbled, still trying to take it in.

"We escaped!" Coco said, then a bit louder, until she was shouting, "WE ESCAPED!"

Everyone in the truck cheered.

"I can't believe it!" Gem hugged Squid, then pulled away quickly, blushing. The others stared at them knowingly.

"What?" Gem asked, bright red.

"Nothin'. . ." Inferno muttered, sneaking a look at X-Ray in the front, "Just watching you two fall in love."

"Well, we are gonna need some serious disguises," Ice broke the awkward silence that followed Inferno's comment.

"Yeah. We should go shopping!" Apple squealed. Inferno rolled her eyes.

"We'll need new clothes, hairstyles. . ." Coco said thoughtfully.

"Not a huge price to pay," Ice said, "I could go for bangs!"

"And I always thought about going brown," Apple said, "What about you Gem?"

"Huh?" Gem had been daydreaming, "Oh, uh, I guess I could cut my hair short?"

"Yeah!" Apple grinned, "Me too! That'll look so different!"

"Well, I don't want to change too much," Shark said, "I just want to change my clothing style."

"I'm going punk!" Coco said quickly, "Before someone else suggests it."

"Oh, please let me too!" Wiggles said, "I want streaks! Ones that match my outfit."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get rid of mine," Bambi sighed, "Oh well. I can get some major curls!"

"Let's not get too excited," Mint said from the front of the truck, which she was now driving, "We have at least two hours until the first town," Everyone groaned.

"Cheer up. It's worth the wait, I mean, you get to see Inferno go girly!"

Inferno sat up, "Wait, WHAT?"

"Please, Inferno," Ice pleaded, "We need to be disguised."

"Nuh-uh. No. No way. Never. I am not gonna look like a pansy!"

"It's just a dress. And brown hair. Not a big deal."

"A DRESS? NOOOOO!"

"Please!" Gem begged.

"Gah! You people make me sick!" Inferno buried her head in her arms, much to the amusement of the others.

Zero leaned over to whisper in Stanley's ear, "Girls are weird."

Stanley grinned, "Tell me about it!"

xxxxx

The morning sun rose up in the sky. Gem groaned and rolled over onto her back.

"Is it really morning?" she mumbled, and sat up. Turning her body round, she discovered a number of things. One, nobody else was awake. Two, her watch said it was 8:41. Three, she had been asleep on Squid. She scowled, hoping he didn't know. And then she noticed another thing. They were in the middle of a forest, and she could hear someone talking.

"Yes? Yes, I know where they are. No, I've found them. No, it's okay. Yes. Pink out," there was a crackle of feedback and then. . . silence.

Gem frowned, but then had an idea. She rooted around in the back of the truck to find what she was looking for: binoculars. She picked them up, and looked through them in the direction of the talking.

Nothing. Then. . . pink. Then nothing again. Then yellow. Then nothing.

But as Gem was looking at whatever had been talking, a red-headed woman in a black bat-wing top, black skinny jeans and black boots sneaked up behind the car.

"Alright," she whispered to herself, so quiet that Gem couldn't hear her, "Eagle will be pleased. All of them, in one car! Just think of what promotions I- I mean, we'll get," she pulled her phone from her pocket, typed something and put it away again. Then, she took out a notepad and pen and noted down the license plate number. Finally, she took something small out of her other pocket and kissed it, before sticking it on the back of the car and running off into the woods once again.

Meanwhile, Gem was having no luck with the binoculars, so she gave up as the others began to wake up.

"Hey, Gem," Ice said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Almost nine," Gem answered.

"Really? We slept in late," Ice chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

xxxxx

An hour later, they were all awake and dressed: Ice in an icy blue scoop-neck top, ice blue converse and grey jeans, Gem in a floaty purple tank top, violet converse and white shorts. Coco wore a halter neck turquoise top, a black skirt, black cardigan and lacy converse trainers. Wiggles bounded out of the forest, where she'd been changing, in a Soft Kitty top, a denim vest three-quarter length jeans and pink trainers, followed closely by Shark, in a stripy t-shirt, denim shorts and blue spotty bow pumps.

"It's such a nice morning," sighed Bambi, sitting contentedly by Ace wearing a baggy red and white top, ripped blue skinny jeans and red trainers.

"Definitely," Ace grinned at her, as Apple ran out of the woods in front of them, wearing a white t-shirt with an apple on it, a green cardigan, a white skirt and mint green ballet pumps.

"Hey, guys, has anyone seen Inferno?" Mint asked, pulling her white 'Love&Hate' t-shirt, which she wore over black shorts, a black sleeveless cardigan and black canvas trainers.

"No, I haven't seen her for at least half an hour," Wiggles, Inferno's best friend, said.

"That's worrying," Zig-Zag commented, "I mean, wouldn't someone have seen her."

"I'll go look," Shark said.

She ran out into the woods and came back a few minutes later.

"!" Shark yelled.

"Woah, Shark, you actually found Inferno?" X-Ray asked.

"Yup. She's just coming. She was. . . taking a wazz."

"Ohhh. . ."

Just then, Inferno burst out of the woods in short black leggings, A black t-shirt with the words 'Zombie Kill Zone' on it and grey converse.

"You were looking for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got worried when we couldn't find you," Coco answered.

"So sweet," Inferno muttered, before leaning on the side of the car.

"Hey, Inferno?" Wiggles asked, "Where did you go pee?"

"Wiggles!" Apple scrunched her face up in disgust.

"What? I just wanna know!" Wiggles turned back to Inferno, "Soooo, did you find some portable toilet or something."

"Nope," Inferno answered with a grin, "Peed in a bush."

"EEW!" Ice, Gem, Coco and Apple chorused.

"Gross," Wiggles muttered, before darting into the forest.

"That girl has the bladder of a squirrel," Squid commented. They all laughed.

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. . .


End file.
